


A life full of irony

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 23:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13421553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: L'ironia era sempre stata una caratteristica immutabile della vita di Corrado Ghiranze. Sin dalla sua infanzia era stato abituato ad affrontare situazioni che gli avevano lasciato l'amaro in bocca per il sarcasmo che portavano con loro.A prima vista, Corrado -Dinoper tutti i suoi parenti per poterlo differenziare dal nonno paterno -, poteva apparire una persona normale. Era nato ad Altissia, in una famiglia benestante e numerosa, e come tanti altri anche lui attendeva l’arrivo della propriaanima gemella, della quale conosceva solo il nome, impresso sul suo polso sinistro con una calligrafia incerta, quasi infantile.





	A life full of irony

**Author's Note:**

> \- La coppia... è nata a causa di Comrades. Non è colpa mia. La colpa è della Square Enix: come sempre.  
> \- Oneside. Non c'è una vera e propria relazione se non platonica!  
> \- Il nome completo di Dino è inventato da me, questo perché Dino mi suona più come diminutivo.  
> \- Scritta per il Cow-t e per la Maritombola ù_ù/  
> \- NON BETATA! SERIAMENTE! FA SCHIFO!

L'ironia era sempre stata una caratteristica immutabile della vita di Corrado Ghiranze. Sin dalla sua infanzia era stato abituato ad affrontare situazioni che gli avevano lasciato l'amaro in bocca per il sarcasmo che portavano con loro.

A prima vista, Corrado -  _ Dino _ per tutti i suoi parenti per poterlo differenziare dal nonno paterno -, poteva apparire una persona normale. Era nato ad Altissia, in una famiglia benestante e numerosa, e come tanti altri anche lui attendeva l’arrivo della propria  _ anima gemella _ , della quale conosceva solo il nome, impresso sul suo polso sinistro con una calligrafia incerta, quasi infantile. 

Tuttavia, andando a scavare più a fondo nelle sue origini, si sarebbero scoperti legami ben radicati della sua famiglia con la malavita di Accordo. Dino, infatti, aveva visto ingiustizie e crudeltà sin dalla prima adolescenza, cose che con lo scorrere degli anni lo avevano spinto a cercare di allontanarsi da quella vita, scegliendo un mestiere onesto come quello del giornalista.

Tutto era nato dal suo desiderio di raccontare di verità e vittorie, storie vere di forza e felicità, ma alla fine si era invece ritrovato ad affrontare pettegolezzi e vicende che, forse, non avrebbe mai dovuto pubblicare. Storie che avevano portato più dispiacere che gioie.

Di onesto non vi era nulla in quel lavoro, e si sentiva spesso fin troppo simile ai membri della sua famiglia che sui ricatti e i segreti svelati avevano quasi costruito un impero.

Ironico poi come fosse stato lui stesso a smascherarli nel tentativo di trovare un po' di onestà anche nel suo nome, ma alla fine gli era rimasto solo un articolo di giornale e l’amaro in bocca, insieme a tanti legami con la malavita che gli permettevano di avere informazioni scottanti da ogni angolo di Eos.

Aveva iniziato a odiare quel lavoro, trovando nell’hobby dell'oreficeria una scappatoia da tutta quella vita così cupa e priva di una reale soddisfazione. E gli piaceva lavorare le pietre preziose, lo trovava rilassante e anche divertente. Si sentiva quasi felice della scoperta di quel dono ma ancora una volta si era ritrovato ad affrontare l’ironia di aver incontrato la sua anima gemella nel momento più oscuro di tutta la storia di Eos.

Si chiamava Talcott, ma quello già lo sapeva dal marchio che portava sul polso, e gli era bastato incontrarlo due mesi dopo la scomparsa del Principe Noctis per sapere che sarebbe stato lui la persona con la quale avrebbe condiviso la vita… e lo avrebbe fatto se Talcott non avesse avuto sette anni.

Era stato un duro colpo per Dino, confermato ulteriormente anche dal tatuaggio che il ragazzino portava al polso:  _ “Corrado” _ , scritto con la sua elegante scrittura rotonda e morbida. L’ironia di quella scoperta aveva stravolto ogni sua più piccola certezza, portandolo a dubitare di tutta la sua vita fino a quel momento.

Non era attratto da lui e mai lo sarebbe stato,  _ per amore degli Dei. _ Ma Talcott era un bambino adorabile, intelligente e sveglio. Un piccolo raggio di sole in quel mondo che si stava lentamente arrendendo all’oscurità. Aveva parlato con lui per ore durante un viaggio dal Molo di Galdin fino a Lestallum, scoprendo le sue passioni, le speranze e anche la paura e il rimpianto. Dei pesi inadatti a un ragazzino come lui che doveva solamente vedere il meglio del mondo a quell’età. E a Dino non era rimasto altro se non nascondere il simbolo del loro legame dietro il cinturino del suo orologio, restando vicino a Talcott come poteva senza mai svelare la sua identità per non condizionarlo né spaventarlo.

Voleva essergli amico, voleva proteggerlo e aiutarlo con i suoi studi e la ricerca del Principe Noctis. Voleva essere un anima gemella diversa da quella disegnata dalle credenze comune… voleva essere per Talcott uno scudo contro quel mondo e, suo malgrado, sapeva cosa fare per esaudire quel desiderio così forte e puro.

Esisteva una cerimonia, un rito così antico che Dino conosceva solo attraverso i racconti dei più anziani e negli scritti storici sulle anime gemelle. Risaliva ai tempi della Guerra degli Dei, quando la Piaga delle Stelle aveva iniziato a mietere le sue prime vittime. Dolore e disperazione, non dissimile da ciò che Eos stava vivendo in quei primi mesi senza la luce del sole.

Era stata la necessità di proteggersi e donare una vita migliore a chi si amava, ma secondo i resoconti storici attraverso una “ _ Cerimonia del Legame dell’Anima” _ era possibile permettere alla propria anima gemella una protezione contro quel male del mondo… a discapito della propria sicurezza.

Il peso da sopportare era enorme, ma Dino sapeva di non aver mai fatto niente di buono in vita sua. Era nato nella disonestà della malavita di Altissia e si era arricchito con i suoi articoli di cronaca rosa e talvolta anche con ricatti e scommesse illegali. Si era comportato come i membri della sua famiglia che tanto aveva disprezzato, e non voleva più essere legato a quel nome.

Non era egoista, voleva solamente fare un qualcosa di giusto che non lo facesse sentire vittima di quell’ironia che continuava a ricordargli quanto la sua esistenza si fosse basata sulla menzogna, dapprima con l’identità che si era creato per tenerlo lontano dalla sua famiglia e in quel momento con il suo volersi nascondere da Talcott. Non sarebbe mai stato sincero, quella era l’unica verità che sapeva di potersi concedere, ma almeno poteva fare in modo che la sua anima fosse in grado di proteggere quella del ragazzino.

Aveva cercato a lungo un modo per attuare quella cerimonia, una spiegazione che lo potesse aiutare a comprendere tutti i passaggi, e aiutato dalle ricerche che faceva proprio per conto di Talcott, riuscì a scoprire ciò che stava cercando in alcuni vecchi diari scovati in una catapecchia nei pressi del Lago di Vesper.

Era un rituale facile quello che si ritrovò ad affrontare, quasi stupido nella sua semplicità, ma altrettanto profondo per il significato che avrebbe assunto una volta terminato. L’unico strumento del quale aveva bisogno era un oggetto: un qualcosa di sua proprietà che, a contatto con il marchio che designava Talcott come la sua anima gemella, avrebbe preso il suo il suo carattere si amuleto protettivo.

L’oggetto scelto doveva avere un certo valore affettivo, era quella una delle poche clausole di quella sorta di cerimonia, e Dino non ebbe alcuna difficoltà dello sceglierlo. Da anni, da quando aveva scoperto la sua passione per l'oreficeria, aveva gelosamente custodito uno smeraldo grezzo: il primo che aveva raccolto con le sue stesse mani.

Aveva sempre considerato quella pietra verde una sorta di portafortuna, un piccolo amuleto che lo aveva accompagnato per anni, rincuorandolo quando il peso del suo lavoro di reporter si faceva troppo pesante.

_ “Ha il colore della speranza. Una pietra verde per darmi speranza” _ , si diceva sempre, incapace di trasformarlo in uno dei suoi gioielli… cosa che però si sentì in grado di fare per la sua anima gemella.

Lavorò su quel  _ talismano _ per settimane, cercando di dargli la forma di uno degli esseri di Eos che Talcott tanto amava: quella di un Kyactus. Aveva scoperto quella passione proprio attraverso un racconto del ragazzino, collezionista di alcune statuette a forma di Kyactus che custodiva gelosamente.

«Il primo me lo ha regalato il nonno», aveva svelato Talcott, «Gli altri sono stati il Principe Noctis e i suoi amici».

Erano importanti, legati a dei ricordi sia felici che tristi per il ragazzino, e Dino aveva sentito di volerne fare parte. Rese infatti quella pietra simile a un portachiavi, un dono che Talcott avrebbe adorato ma che al tempo stesso non avrebbe mai destato sospetti per chi aveva preso il ragazzino sotto la sua ala protettiva.

Dino, a lavoro terminato, non poté non sentirsi pienamente soddisfatto al suo lavoro, arrivando addirittura a definirlo uno dei suoi lavori migliori. Il verde di quella pietra verde, ormai finemente lavorata, brillava grazie alla luce artificiale del suo appartamento e i piccoli dettagli come gli occhi e la bocca del Kyactus rendevano quel piccolo oggetto ancor più speciale.

_ “Talcott lo adorerà di sicuro” _ , confermò tra sé e sé con un sorriso, lasciandolo poi che quella gioia si spegnesse lentamente dietro la premessa della cerimonia che lo stava attendendo.

Si tolse l’orologio, osservando il nome nero della sua anima gemella sulla sua pelle chiara. Non esitò neanche per un momento e, stringendo le dita attorno al talismano, lo posò contro quelle infantili linee nere che marchiavano e legavano la sua vita a quella di Talcott.

Sentì uno strano calore quando la fredda pietra verde si posò sul suo polso. Una persona miscredente forse non avrebbe mai funzionato, ma lui voleva crederci: voleva che funzionasse.

Chiuse gli occhi, riversando in quella pietra i suoi sentimenti e le speranze. Il desiderio di proteggere Talcott e di non essere mai un peso per lui, di poter diventare una persona migliore e cancellare tutti gli errori fatti in passato… una persona degna della sua anima gemella che, giorno dopo giorno, si era fatta spazio nel suo cuore: conquistandolo. Ennesima ironia di quella sua vita tanto ingiusta quanto strana.

Fu con quei pensieri in mente che sentì quasi una voce insinuarsi nelle sue orecchie, bassa e suadente, ma anche rassicurante e  _ antica _ .

_ «Se questo è il tuo desiderio, allora gli Dei ti concederanno questo dono» _ . 

Deglutì, sorpreso da quelle parole, visualizzando senza neanche aprire gli occhi una figura di donna quasi evanescente. La pelle di ghiaccio e gli occhi color zaffiro, simile alle pietre preziose che più volte aveva maneggiato in quegli anni.

Il nome di quella visione rimase muto nella sua mente, un qualcosa di conosciuto ma al tempo stesso ignoto.

«Sì…», riuscì però a rispondere, «questo è il mio desiderio…».

_ «Con questo rito, leghi la tua anima a quella della tua metà. La sua protezione sarà per te tanto un onere quanto un onore. Il tuo dono lo proteggerà dall’oscurità». _

«Non desiderò altro…»

_ «E sia, Corrado Ghiranze» _ , annunciò la voce con tenera fermezza,  _ «la tua richiesta è pura, senza alcun ombra. Per questo gli Dei hanno deciso di ascoltare e accogliere la tua richiesta. Con il tuo giuramento, porti a compimento la Cerimonia del Legame delle Anime». _

Prese un bel respiro.

«Lo giuro», dichiarò, venendo avvolto da un forte lampo di luce calda e viva che fece quasi bruciare la pelle del suo polso. Quella sensazione durò per un tempo quasi indefinito e quando Dino riaprì gli occhi si ritrovò di nuovo nel suo appartamento, senza fiato.   
Si guardò attorno, rendendosi conto che niente nella sua stanza sembrava diverso. Lui stesso si sentiva  _ normale _ , eppure gli bastò osservare il portachiavi per capire che quella cerimonia aveva funzionato. La sua anima si era legata a quella di Talcott e quel dono avrebbe sancito in modo irreversibile il suo desiderio.

Sorrise tra sé e sé, soddisfatto e sollevato, e continuando a stringere il portachiavi si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia.

Forse, la vita lo avrebbe ancora colpito con la sua ironia, lo avrebbe ferito e piegato sotto il suo peso, ma quando qualche giorno Talcott gli rivolse uno dei suoi sorrisi più luminosi nel ricevere quel piccolo dono, Dino non poté non sentirsi felice come non mai: fiero di aver fatto quel piccolo sacrificio per un bene più grande.

«Davvero è per me?», domandò il ragazzino.

«Certo! Non vedi che è un Kyactus?», ridacchiò lui, cercando di mostrarsi tranquillo e sicuro di sé

«Io… è fantastico Dino! Lo hai fatto tu? Come? Con cosa è fatto? Devi dirmi tutto! Sono così curioso! Grazie!»

L’energia di Talcott lo travolse con la sua genuinità e Dino si convinse, ancora una volta, di aver fatto la cosa giusta.

«Quella che vedi non è una semplice pietra verde, ma è uno smeraldo grezzo che ho lavorato finemente», esordì, iniziando in quel modo a raccontare la storia del suo lavoro al ragazzino che, stringendo ancora tra le mani quel portachiavi, stava pendendo dalle sue labbra.

In futuro, magari, sarebbe stato complicato riuscire a trovare dei momenti da condividere come quello, ma Dino si era ormai reso conto di non provare più timore al pensiero del domani. Non temeva scherzi del destino e sconfitte, perché aveva la certezza di aver contribuito alla protezione della sua anima gemella con la Cerimonia del Legame delle Anime, ed era quello l’unico futuro che desiderava preservare.


End file.
